Ma lumière sombre
by AydenQuileute
Summary: Je sais qu'il est là, je le sens. Il pose sa main sur mon épaule, l'embrasse et sent cette odeur enivrante... Je sais qu'il est là. Je sais aussi qu'il me surveille, qu'il me manque, que je l'aime du plus profond de mon être. Je sais tout ça.


******Ma lumière sombre**

* * *

_Les cimetières sont remplis de gens irremplaçables_

Alphonse Allais.

* * *

En ce mois de Décembre, il faisait froid. Je remontais le col de ma veste et baissais mon bonnet pour recouvrir mon visage au maximum. Les flocons de neige venaient se perdre sur mon écharpe blanche. Je mis mes mains dans ma veste et continuais de marcher en direction de mon appartement. Je l'aperçu enfin. Sa façade rouge se voyait facilement. J'entrais dans l'immeuble et une chaleur étouffante m'accueilli. J'enlevais mon écharpe et mon bonnet, ouvrais ma veste et souriais gentiment à la voisine qui venait de me croiser. Je sortis les clés de ma poche et ouvrit la porte. J'entrais tranquillement et ferma la porte.

Je regardais mon appartement. Ni photo, ni carte de vacances. Rien. Mon appartement était beau, mais sobre. Il n'y avait aucune touche personnelle. Seul ___ma brosse à dent_s prouvait qu'il y avait quelqu'un ici. J'avais un réfrigérateur sans nourriture à l'intérieur. Ma salle de bain était vide. Rien ne traîner dans le salon. Mes habits n'était pas posés nonchalamment sur le canapé ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Aucune trace d'être vivant dans cet appartement à l'exception de ma brosse à dent.

Il avait toujours aimé se laver les dents. Il disait qu'après, ça l'empêchait de manger des gâteaux parce qu'il avait la sensation d'avoir les dents propres. Alors je laissais toujours ma brosse à dent en évidence. Au cas où il reviendrait...

Aujourd'hui, cela fait trois ans qu'il est parti.

Je m'apprête à sortir ce soir. Il neige encore. Il fait aussi froid qu'il y a deux jours. Mais il ne pleut pas. J'entre dans la salle de bain, sors le gel douche et le shampoing et me déshabille. J'ai beaucoup maigri depuis cette nuit de décembre, il y a trois ans. Je vis de mon travail. Je ne peux plus vivre de lui puisqu'il est parti. Parfois en pleine nuit, j'aimerai me réveiller et ouvrir mes yeux sur son regard vert et ses cheveux noir. J'aimerai sentir à nouveau cette sensation d'être aimer, ce regard tendre et amoureux de sa part. J'aimerai encore le serrer dans mes bras. J'aimerai tellement le retrouver.

J'entre sous la douche et allume l'eau. Elle est brûlante. Mais je fais avec. J'ai l'habitude. L'eau caresse ma peau et je me savonne avec un savon à la vanille. Il a toujours aimé cette odeur enivrante. Je l'imagine en train d'embrasser mon épaule et de sentir cette odeur vanillée. Il faisait souvent cela.

Je sors de la douche, enfile mon peignoir et entre dans ma garde robe, situé à côté de ma salle de bain. Je choisis une robe noir. Simple. Mais noir. Cette couleur me va si bien désormais. Je me sèche et enfile ma robe. Je mets mes pieds dans de hauts escarpins noirs aussi. Il a toujours aimé me voir porter des escarpins. Je retourne dans la salle de bains pour me maquiller. Un trait d'eye-liner sur la paupière supérieur de l'œil, du mascara et du rouge à lèvre rouge sang sur mes lèvres. Je coiffe mes cheveux en un épais chignon roux. Ce soir j'ai rendez-vous avec lui.

Je sors enfin de mon appartement, et ensuite de mon immeuble. Je n'ai pris, ni veste, ni bonnet, ni écharpe. Juste ma robe et mes chaussures ainsi que le collier en or blanc dont il m'avait fait cadeau peu avant son départ.

J'entre chez le fleuriste du coin et achète une rose bordeaux. Déjà éclose mais encore jeune. Elle sera parfaite pour mon rendez-vous. Je paye la vendeuse et sors précipitamment.

Je cours dans la rue. J'atteins bientôt le lieu de mon rendez-vous. J'entre et observe les lieux. Rien n'a changé.

À droite et à gauche dorment encore les mêmes morts.

Je cours pour trouver son lit nuptial. Je l'ai trouvé.___Il est là_. La neige a recouvert sa tombe et de mes mains frêles je dégage le blanc posé sur son prénom : ___Harry_.

Je m'assois et pose ma rose près de son nom. Je parle longuement avec lui, même s'il ne me répond pas, le bruit du vent me fait signe de sa présence. Je sais qu'il est là, je le sens. Il pose sa main sur mon épaule, l'embrasse et sent cette odeur enivrante... Je sais qu'il est là. Je sais aussi qu'il me surveille, qu'il me manque, que je l'aime du plus profond de mon être. Je sais tout ça. Mais je sais surtout que j'ai mal...

Une larme coule le long de ma joue. Je l'essuie du revers de ma main. Je sens ma bague de mariage griffer ma peau. Cette bague signe de mon amour incontesté envers lui. Cette griffure signe de la blessure qu'il m'a faite en partant.

Cette nuit je vais resté dormir auprès de lui. Comme tous les ans.

Et comme tous les ans, je vais me réveiller fatiguée mais heureuse. Je vais regarder ma rose et sourire d'un sourire fané.

Je vais me lever et je vais lui dire : "A l'année prochaine mon chéri".

Je vais me retourner et je vais partir, retrouvant _****__**ma lumière sombre **____de son absence_.


End file.
